comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-06 - Invader Skrull: Preaching to the Choir
Not long after his meeting in space with Natu, Kyle had made a beeline back to the Avenger's Mansion looking for either Iron Man or Captain America...or both. Calling ahead, he advised Iron Man that he needed to speak with him urgently, and that he needed to do it in private. It's not like the Green Lantern to be rattled about anything, but it seems that this time, something was really eating at him. When he arrives, he paces back and forth with his hands behind his back while he waits for the arrival of old Shell Head himself. Iron Man actually comes in via the front door, though he exited from below. It's complicated. "Green Lantern," the computerized voice says. He closes the door behind him. "You stated you wished to speak in quiet. Define private?" There is a lot of security around the mansion. Kyle Rayner turns to Iron Man when he comes in. "I mean private like no one but the two of us are privy to this conversation." He holds up a hand. "I'll explain why in a minute, right now, I really need you to trust me." Iron Man nods. "Then follow me." He then starts to walk down the hall, opening the North Hall door. "We will be going to the sub-level." He will actually be taking Kyle to Tony Stark's lab...it's rare for outsiders to see it. Kyle only takes a moment to look around Stark's lab before turning to Iron Man, trusting that the guy had brought them to a place where their conversation wouldn't be recorded. To back that up, Kyle erects a shield around the perimeter of the room that blocks radio signals. He exhales slowly. "A colleague of mine visited me earlier. She told me that the Green Lantern assigned to the Skrull Galaxy found a deserter that told him that the Skrulls were planning a massive invasion of Earth. I was also told that during the time where we were stuck in that weird dimension, they managed to implant agents on Earth. We have no idea who could have been compromised. It could be members of the Avengers, the Justice League, the Titians, even the X-Men. The Corps couldn't get a sample of Skrull DNA, so we have no way to scan for it here, but I know that you have dealt with them before." Kyle frowns. "I don't have to tell you how bad this is, Iron Man. First of all, we're going to have to find a way to make sure that people are who they say they are." He holds up his ring. "There isn't a technology that can fake a Lantern's ring and since you've seen me use it, then you know that I am who I say I am." Iron Man looks about the room, and his sensors are evaulating the protection. He then looks back at Kyle as he begins to speak. "The problem is, they don't just inflirtrate superhero teams Green Lantern," the computerized voice says. "They can pose as anyone, especially if they are in power they will want to. Heroes are just a piece of the iceberg." His hands form into fists. "It...this is very bad if this is true. I means, we are at war. We were lucky to win last time. The only group with Skrull detection technology right now is the Fantastic Four. They were replaced by Skrull even before the secret invasion and we managed to discover it because they were trying to ruin the Fantastic Four reputation. After that, Mr. Fantastic actually managed to create technology to detect them. Him and Mr. Stark are both brilliant and have worked on projects before, but they specialize in different areas. I suppose...we should not have put this on the back burner." Iron Man is wanting to pace, to rage, but he doesn't dare as Iron Man. Kyle Rayner nods. "It would figure that superhero teams aren't the only targets. I would assume people in high ranking positions might be suspect. Hell, even this SHIELD organization that you told me about might be a target by the Skrull. My point is, though, is that Stark has more experience dealing with these guys than anyone other than Dr. Richards. If I can allow my ring to scan the detection device, I can adapt it and share it with the other Lanterns. We can scour the entire planet inside of a few days. The Justice League is really worried right now, and so am I." He runs a hand through his hair. "What do we do?" "That is what I'm afraid of. The last time, SHIELD almost collapsed due to the Skrull secret invasion." Iron Man raises a metal hand to his head, unable to really rub the headache he is getting away. "Collect allies. I'll go to question Mr. Fantastic to see about the technology to look into duplication and to make sure it cannot be tampered with. And I contact S.H.I.E.L.D., in person. Last time, Jarvis was replaced, and the Avengers took a bad hit. Everyone trusts Jarvis, and the replacement scheme did not change that." Kyle Rayner nods. "Alright, in the meantime, do we alert the rest of the Avengers, or do we hold off on that for now?" The man still looked worried. Apokolips, he can handle. But shapeshifting Skrulls? It was a lot to wrap his mind around. Especially since it involves his home planet. "No. Active Avengers only to be alerted, and only in person. Furthermore, I'd like to discuss about the technology first." Iron Man crosses his arms over his chest. "This is the bonus of no one knowing who if anything is beneath this armor. Difficult to replace something you don't know. It makes me the least risk member of Skrull replacement." Unless the few that do know are...Sawyer. Sawyer would have been a good target. Stark hopes not, he would have laid a Skrull then! Iron Man closes a fist then, "Shit," he accidentally whispers out. A hole in his armor. Pepper and Jarvis know the truth, but they don't really 'discuss' it, but rarely. But Sawyer was recent. They better not have hurt her. "I am paranoid enough without this," the computerized voice finally admits from Iron Man's helmet. "Can this Green Lantern that brought you this information be trusted?" Kyle Rayner nods. "Yes. Natu, I've worked with before in the past. She's not only brought us the information, but she's also asked to help. Not only is she a Lantern, but she's also a skilled doctor. I trust her completely." He nods. "I understand how you feel, and I'll admit that I'm curious to know who's under the mask, but I figure you'll either tell me someday...or not. I can live with either scenario." A nod at that. "Who knows what the future holds. But this, I should have predicted. We will get through this though, and if there are Skrull, we will find our comrades and free them. The Skrull like to keep those they replace generally alive. I am not sure why." Kyle Rayner shrugs. "Perhaps they keep them alive so that they can continue to try to gain information from them? But I don't think you could have predicted this one, Iron Man, so don't try to shoulder it all by yourself. We're all in this together, man. But I was thinking..wouldn't the people we saw with us in that dimension be exempt from being copied? Since they were there with us the entire time?" That causes Iron Man to shake his head. "No really. Were we with them the entire time once we returned? It was pure chaos." The tabloids even reported rumors of two Iron Men running about. "Many of the Avengers came out of resignation to help do rescue and clean-up before retiring again. Spider-Woman left our ranks to concentrate on her S.H.I.E.L.D. responsibilities. Black Widow actually decided to concentrate more time to the Avengers. There was a constant shifting and shuffling. We do need to look to each other for Skrull impersonators, but especially toward S.H.I.E.L.D. That would be a big target for them. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is usually paranoid enough that if anyone can avoid replacement, I suspect they can. I do have a direct line to them I can access after I speak with Mr. Fantastic." S.H.I.E.L.D., a mysterious co-op group that has a surprisingly close tie to the Avengers. A U.N. spy group tied to a U.S. Government supported non-profit hero group. It brings many questions to mind for many. And the mysterious Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to boot?! "The Avengers are most likely the weakest link to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. in many ways. I will also start reviewing the security feed from the time it was reactivated to now to see if there are any clues." Iron Man shakes his head. "I suppose you have not been with us long enough to really see how close we are tied to S.H.I.E.L.D." Kyle Rayner shakes his head. "No. But one of these days, you're going to have to explain to me why the Avengers work so closely with a government agency that exists, but doesn't exist all at the same time. And you know what I mean by that statement." A nod at that, "I understand. The Avengers knew of S.H.I.E.L.D. before the public did. There were reasons for this, we had to work a number of missions together to save the world. We have I suppose a love and hate relationship, and we need each other to be the most effective. You will learn. Much of the detailed information on especially international criminals are from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own database. Have you met Black Widow as of yet?" Kyle Rayner nods. "Such is the case. Though in my situation, I have a doctor on Oa. But if I'm in need of medical treatment here, I usually go to STAR labs for it. They also treat Superman and various other heroes. But the league can't afford to be open with them. Some of us have secret identities for a reason." "I understand the need for secret identities. Tony Stark without being a hero is a high target, and those he has been close to has been kidnapped and even killed." One his fault. "One my fault. It is not something you just get over. When someone goes public, they can't afford to have anyone close that cannot protect themselves." Kyle Rayner takes on a saddened look. "You're preaching to the choir. I lost a very important person back when the ring first picked me. It made me become very serious about what I do." He frowns slighty. "We heroes aren't without our regrets, I suppose. But we go on anyways because if we don't, who will, right?" Iron Man nods, swallowing hard within the mask. "And sometimes, it is what we do as heroes, that define who we truly are. Without it, we are less than what we could be." He moves over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. "It is why we do not keep records of heroes secret identities in our records as well. We are here to protect the innocent, and avenge them if we cannot. If you ever need help Mr. Rayner, do not pause in asking for our assistance. We are family now." Kyle Rayner nods. "Thank you, Iron Man. That's part of the reason I came to you with this information first. Natu met with the League and informed them as well. I suggest we pool our resources with each other and try to find a solution before the world goes to hell in a hand basket." "Yes, I agree if we can assure that the technology does not fall into Skrull hands. I am not sure what technology and information the Justice League has access to either. I will compile the information once I have spoken with Mr. Fantastic. If he has not been replaced again, he will be our strongest resource." Kyle Rayner grins. "I look forward to meeting Dr. Richards at some point." He offers his hand. "Thanks for meeting with me, Iron Man. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I suggest you do the same." "Most certainly." Iron Man then adds, "Dr. Richards is a character. In some ways he is more calm than Mr. Stark, in other ways, he is much more...fruity." That is one way to put it. In the end, he then moves to leave the lab with you. "I will summon a meeting for active Avengers soon. Be ready for it, and bring what information you can about what the Justice League has done so far, and I will bring forth what protection measures we can build up and share." Kyle Rayner nods as the green shield drops from the edges of the room. "Got it. I'll be ready. I'll head to the Watchtower to see if Wonder Woman has learned anything new from Natu." Iron Man does stop Kyle for a moment though. "Be careful." He then releases your arm and lets you be on your way, lost in thoughts apparently as he doesn't move in the end.